One slow Afternoon
by MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: One slow afternoon, Beckett decides to speed things up a bit.


**Hello dear reader :D ! Here's my take on of the cutest couples I've came across, Caskett. Hope you all like the one-shot ^^**

 **I don't own Castle, a damn shame indeed ^^`**

* * *

It had been nearly a year since these two unlikely and likely souls had united. Unlikely because of their tendency to bicker and banter a lot, their tendency to agree to disagree, and the tough times of doubts they had to endure. That period was also filled with so many unanswered questions, so many mysteries and such uncertainty for the future and even, the present itself.

And likely because sooner or later, they were to realise that their soul mates were besides each other through the toughest cases all along. They were each others' supports like no one was. They were partners in crime, and now partners in life, partners in happiness, and partners in sadness… They were each others' supports, their biggest critiques, their biggest cheerleaders, their arms to embrace one another, their shoulders to cry on…

But even then the bantering hadn't stopped.

* * *

"Castle, come on!" The brunette said, correcting, "It's not even a real word."

"Of course it's a word Kate," Richard Castle reassuringly replied as he arranged the carved tiles, " _scripturient_ means having a consuming passion to write," For a brief moment, Katherine Beckett stared at her boyfriend almost incredulously.

"Why does that sound familiar?" She sniggered, rolling her eyes.  
"Well because it's the first complicated word I used in my writing," Castle replied proudly. Beckett then just glared at the writer piercingly, yet playfully.

"Then it should've meant being childish," Beckett snorted.

"Haha, very funny," Castle mocked back.

"Castle, please," She turned back to the matter at hand, "It's not even in the rule book."  
"No it isn't," Castle agreed, almost begrudged. The female detective bobbed her head sideways with a proud smile carved over her face, clearly asserting her victory.  
"But," the writer interrupted, "it is a real word."  
"Oh boy," Beckett rolled her eyes once again, "Castle, look…" She popped up her phone and opened the dictionary installed on it, "I don't see the word anywhere."

"Just because one dictionary app doesn't have it," Castle said, taking the phone from her hands "doesn't mean that the word is nonexistent."

"Oh brother, talk about stubborn," Beckett murmured to herself, before realising that she was talking about her partner—the believer of fairies & phantoms—and rolled her eyes again.

"I'll show you," He replied as he took his own phone out and Googled the word in question. Instantly, an assortment was held before them regarding the word. Beckett's eyes widen in surprise; this was one of those rare moments where she was proven wrong. Then again almost all those moments took place with the ambitious writer.

"Yikes," Beckett yelped just barely audible. But of course, she was besides Castle.

"Hm, sorry? I didn't hear you. Could you be a little louder again?" He teased her as he picked his ear up; she once again rolled her eyes at his childlike behaviour. She stuck her tongue at him.

"Oh, oh how mature," He remarked as Beckett giggled ever-so-innocently.

"Well, what are you waiting for? It's your turn," Castle reminded the detective. Beckett wriggled her nose before picking up a handful of tiles and spread them over the board.

"Ha ha, that's cute," Castle impassively said before tossed his tiles over the board. "clearly you aren't interested, either that or your jealous," Had he said that a year earlier he would've ended up with a bump on his head as the size of a tennis ball.

"Still, you're obviously bored, so what do you want to do?" Castle asked, Beckett tapped her chin for a moment before snapping her fingers and hurried off to the kitchen.

"I'll be right back." She said excitedly, she seemed to have an idea.

"Oh boy," Castle sighed out as he slouched on the couch. All he wanted was one quiet afternoon of Scrabble but it seemed as though his girlfriend was clearly uninterested in the idea. Luckily she'd just thought of a 'fun' plan, he'd had to wait and see.

* * *

Fifteen minutes passed, and then twenty, twenty five; one whole half-hour had passed and yet still no sign of the brunette detective. For Richard Castle a half-hour is a half-hour too many—he could've written at-least five thousand words, or would've completed two Scrabble games. Yet here he was waiting for Kate Beckett to show up with the surprise she had planned for them. He honestly was lingering around the conclusion that ol' Beckett had ditched him and probably ran off from the back window to solve cases or something...

Wait, solve cases? Without him? Blasphemy!

The thought was earth-shattering and terrifying enough to prompt Castle to dash into the kitchen.

* * *

"If you're planning on running away, at-least clean up the mess in the bedroom!" Castle let Beckett knew as he darted into the kitchen. He was beholden to an inebriated Beckett spayed over the floor—wine bottle in one hand, a tape player in the other & a clumsy smile creased over her face.

"Kate?"

"Oh, Castle!" She waved and greeted the writer like a long lost friend.

"Now Katherine, I am a very active partisan of the old 'two o'clock wine glass' routine too, but haven't you taken it a tad too much?" He asked with cautious as he approached her with some.

As misty she must've seen things, Castle's face was definitely clear as crystal.  
"Castle! Come have a drink with me!" She stuttered before taking another swig of the alcohol. Castle was getting a conspicuous image of Beckett's 'fun'.

But he was only seeing the tip of the iceberg—Beckett, even though drunk, was still aware of her plan.

* * *

"C'mon! Join me!" She invited him; Castle approached with much prudence and sat down besides her.

"Okay Kate, I—" It was his turn to be interrupted, with Beckett's lips. He hesitated at first, but thought that all this time she wanted a kiss. With that thought in his mind he enveloped his lips over hers softly as she pulled him closer. She teased his lower lip with her tongue; Castle quickly obliged and let her in. His tongue did battle with hers as he tasted the intoxicating liquid from her tongue. They exchanged saliva before pulling apart, breathless.

"Wow" Castle exhaled, "that was fun."

"Mmhmm." Beckett replied, before reaching close to his ear.

" _Sugar..."_

"Hm?"

" _Yes please."_

"What?"  
 _"Won't you come and put it down on me?"_

Castle backed off a bit— what had gotten over Beckett that afternoon? First she skipped the game, then she got drunk, then she kissed him—albeit it was a wonderful kiss—and now she was—

— _singing?_

" _I'm right here, cause I need..."_

" _A little love and sympathy,"_  
She continued to sing as she pressed the play button on the recorder. She sang along to the song, but the other voice wasn't Adam Levine's; it was Castle's!

Castle's eyes widen in shock as he was left in stupor _. When in the hell did he sing that song?!_ He didn't like the band itself nor the song in the first place and despite that his voice was coming from the recorder.

" _Yeah you show my good lovin, make it alright,"_ Beckett continued to sing a she got up dancing, swaying her hips side to side and moving her head along to the tune. For being drunk, Beckett sure enunciated the words clearly, and that was too to add up for the detective writer, let alone assert his own singing escapades that even he wasn't aware of.

" _Need a little sweetness in my life,"_ Beckett continued to sing blissfully aware of the plight she'd left her partner in.

"C'mon Castle! Sing along," Beckett suggested as she continued dancing before hitting his hips with hers. That was enough to get Castle out of his trance, "Beckett, stop it," He demanded, but the detective was in no mood to be pushed around. She forcefully pulled Castle near her and made him dance!  
"Yikes!" Castle said as he and Beckett collided in the middle of the kitchen and danced to the song, which had now segued into the actual version.

"Castle please," the brunette begged, and after so much had happened Castle decided to finally do as the Romans were doing.

"Alright," Castle admittedly said, even though he wasn't a fan of neither the song nor the band, he decided to tag along—even though he was still analysing how the hell did he even sing the song in the first place.

* * *

It was a slight warm February afternoon with the final signs of winter skidding along the pavement in the wind's direction in the form of dried leaves and twigs. In one of the apartments that were built upon these pavements danced a drunken couple, celebrating themselves and life itself as they continued to dance along to the Maroon 5 song; _'Sugar'_. Under the effect of Adam Levine's appealing high notes, a drunken Kate Beckett and an now equally drunk Richard Castle danced.

"Hm, now this is how I'd like our afternoons to be," Beckett whispered into her partner's ear as the song came to an end for the umpteenth time.

"Hm, play it again," Castle requested.

"I thought you were not a fan of it," She assumed.

"Well the tune's finally starting to become catchy," he explained, much to the pleasure of the policewoman.  
"Hm, alright," she said.

"Kate I love you," Castle whispered back. Something about those simple four words creased a smile across the inebriated detective's face.

"I love you too, Castle," she said as she slowed the tempo to a much more enjoyable pace.

So they danced and danced, enjoying their lives and each others' companies.

* * *

"Hehe," came a giggle from somewhere in the house, "this is pure gold."  
Lo and behold, Alexis Castle had filmed the entire situation, and in no less than high definition.

"This is so precious," She said to herself as her father and his girlfriend slowed down before spaying over the kitchen floor, asleep in each others' arms. When certain that they had dozed off, Alexis snuck towards them. She stood over them—camera still running—admiring them. For the first time in a while she saw her father at peace, and finally concluded that they do look cute together.

"And done," She proclaimed as she finished filming and pulled the cassette out of the recorder—talk about vintage. She headed off into the other room and wrapped the cassette up in a plain brown wrapping paper and wrote on it

 _"An adorable sight"_

Later though she would be grounded for spying on her father and his partner goof out, drunk. But as the old adage went, it was worth it.

And yes, while Castle was up drinking again in the night, he heard the song on the radio and sung along to it. f-course, Alexis recorded it as well, how Beckett got her hands on it, no one knows...

* * *

 ** **A/N: For the sake of surprise, I didn't mention the song in the beginning. Now I do mention it; I DO NOT own the lyrics to the song 'Sugar'. All rights belong to Maroon 5.****

 **Well, it was amazing to present to you, dear reader, another first :D It was abolutely fun to write about one of my all time favourite series, Castle. I just enjoyed it to bits, especially the chemistry between the two titular characters, which I tried to depict here. Hoping you enjoyed it as well.**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on it, so please do review ^o^  
**

 **Till I see you all again**

 **~Machu**


End file.
